


bad blood (you can’t dry my heart out)

by ElasticElla



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash February, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Josie’s blonde again. It feels like she always is, dying her hair on the rare occasions her host isn’t.
Relationships: Priya Desai/Josephine Lightbourne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	bad blood (you can’t dry my heart out)

Josie’s blonde again. It feels like she always is, dying her hair on the rare occasions her host isn’t. Priya has never been one for uniformity, nor trying to recreate her original life. Surviving past that hell was a gift, one Priya would never squander by reliving it in the mirror each morning. 

Josie’s always been a bit of a masochist though. Comes with how much she enjoys hurting others, doubtlessly. (Josie would say she’s psychoanalyzing her again, and how can she possibly be expected to not with how many iterations they’ve lived through together?)

She’s only-

Josephine is in her bed. 

Priya’s grateful she wasn’t holding anything, would have dropped it along with her composure. Josie is sprawled across her sheets, naked and grinning. 

The new suit suits her, mischief twinkling in her eyes. It’s been a few lives since they played this game, not since-. Priya can’t think like that, shouldn’t. Josie is here now, that should count for something with how ardently she wished it before. (If she’s learned anything about wishes, it’s how terribly they’re constructed.) 

“C’mon,” Josie says, fluttering her eyelashes. “I know you’ve missed me.” 

It’s true. 

“You haven’t missed me.” 

Also true. 

Josie rolls her eyes and rolls over, getting up. “Don’t be like that Pree.” 

She doesn’t contest it, and Priya is certain no one hates Josie as much as herself. The only one who’d even be able to- but he doesn’t matter, is long dead by now. 

Josie approaches her, shameless, warm fingertips brushing over her cheek too quick. “I’m here, that’s what matters.” 

Josie kisses her, soft and slow, careful not to touch anywhere but her lips. 

“I love you, that’s what matters.” 

And Priya knows better, but she’s still a fool for a pretty lie. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
